


Keep my number

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Dating, F/F, Humor, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby grinned at her, “I love that we always think alike. Ok, I don’t know if you’d call Anna’s sister ‘hot’, she kind of has a stick up her ass, I mean I’ve only met her a few times but anyway, Anna’s all excited about having a lesbian for a sister and trying to be supportive blah blah, basically she has some kind of rom com notions about us double dating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep my number

Meg popped the caps off two beers and wandered back in to the messy living room of her apartment, kicking Ruby’s stretched out legs off the couch to sit down and hold a beer out to her sister. Ruby huffed in mock indignation at the rough treatment and accepted her drink, stretching an arm along the back of the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table. 

Taking a sip, Meg folded her legs up on the couch. “So, haven’t seen you round on a Friday for a while now. Past the honeymoon phase with your new girlfriend?”

Ruby shrugged. “What, I can’t hang out with my sister when I want to.”

“You don’t if you can be getting some pussy somewhere else,” Meg teased. 

Ruby stuck her tongue out. “I might have ulterior motives.”

Some shitty movie neither one of them was paying attention to was playing quietly on the tv. 

“What, you? Shocking.” Meg deadpanned.

Ruby finished her beer in a few sips and belched. “So, Anna has a big family.”

Meg set her own empty beer on the table. She should just get a mini fridge for the living room. Or a cooler. Eh. Ruby could get the next beers. “Go on.”

“And you know she’s kind of the black sheep of her family,” Ruby sounded a little bitter about that.

Rolling her eyes, Meg commented, “Yeah being a lesbian in an ultra religious family might do that.”

“Which is exactly my point,” Ruby shifted to turn towards Meg and prop her chin on her arm, tilting her face and pouting. 

“What?”

Sighing, Ruby continued, “One of Anna’s sisters came out as gay too.”

Meg arched an eyebrow, suddenly more interested in the conversation. “Really? A hot sister?”

Ruby grinned at her, “I love that we always think alike. Ok, I don’t know if you’d call Anna’s sister ‘hot’, she kind of has a stick up her ass, I mean I’ve only met her a few times but anyway, Anna’s all excited about having a lesbian for a sister and trying to be supportive blah blah, basically she has some kind of rom com notions about us double dating.”

Meg laughed and stood to grab the empties and get two more beers. When she returned, Ruby was scrolling through her phone. 

“You know, sisters dating sisters sounds more like the start to a cliché porn than a rom com.”

The grin Ruby gave her was wicked, “It kind of does,” still scrolling she scooted closer to Meg and held her phone out, “Her name is Naomi.”

Meg looked at the photo of a young woman with reddish brown hair pulled back tight and a very serious expression on her face. “Seriously? You’re trying to set me  up with her?”

“I know, I know. I was thinking we could go bowling, I promise I’ll buy you nachos and beer.”

“And you’re just assuming I don’t have anything else going on right now?”

Ruby tucked the phone back in to her jeans and shoved Meg, “Oh come on, it’s just one date and I know you don’t have anything _serious_ going on. Didn’t you break up with Cas months ago?”

“I still get booty call privileges.”

 “Doesn’t count. Ok. I’ll sweeten the pot because you’re my favorite sister –“

“- I’m your only sister – “

“- whatever. Beer and nachos on the date. And a dime bag for your own leisure.”

“Deal.”

-

It wasn’t just the picture. Naomi definitely has a stick up her ass. Meg wasn’t too sure if she should try to dislodge it or not, but hey, antagonism comes second nature to her. Not surprisingly, Naomi has a very acerbic sense of sarcasm, which Meg does surprisingly find pretty amusing. 

She showed up with Anna at the bowling alley in a crisply pressed white button down shirt with light blue jeans – damn did they fit her nice though – and sensibly heeled boots, her hair pulled back in an immaculate bun. Naomi is nothing like Anna, but like Ruby pointed out she was kind of the black sheep what with being out as a lesbian and going to college for – gasp – art. Yeah because how dare she actually pursue what she loves in life. 

But Meg gets it, kind of. Coming out it always hard. She’s not too sure if Naomi knows how to have fun, but she’s polite enough even if she’s kind of prissy. The prim expression on her face when she had to change her shoes was hilarious, and yeah the bowling alley was pretty dirty with mysteriously stained carpets and smoke stained walls from the nineties, but bowling alleys aren’t supposed to be clean. 

It’s still a good time. The nachos are good and the beer is cheap and Meg always enjoys hanging out with her sister. Anna’s cool too. They’ve only met a few times before, but Meg figured they were probably shacked up most Fridays’ sucking face – and other things. Anna was hot. Meg could admit that. 

One thing she could appreciate though, was that Naomi kicked ass at bowling. She was even better than Ruby, rolling at least spares most of her turns. 

It took a while to notice, but there was a small smile on her face when she turned back around after an impressive strike to sit next to Meg. 

“Hey, we should team up against those losers next game. You wanna play doubles?”

“We could do that.”

“You want some more beer, I’m gonna get another pitcher.”

Naomi pursed her lips but gave a small nod. 

When Meg came back from the concession bar, she saw Naomi trying to neatly eat a nacho by holding it ever so delicately. 

Plunking the beer down, sitting with her knees wide cause she wasn’t very good at being a fucking lady, Meg nudged Naomi’s shoulder, “Come on, you gotta just dive in.”

Eating a few nachos messily while Ruby and Anna took their turns, Meg licked her fingers off when it was her round. Naomi looked like she was trying to conceal a grimace. 

She loosed up after more beers. Kicking her sister’s ass in bowling helped too. They teamed up for doubles after the first round, and Meg had to admit, they made a pretty good team. A little of Naomi’s hair shook loose, her cheeks getting a nice flush, and as she relaxed she got a little more sway in her hips, a little more wag to her tongue. 

She wasn’t so bad after all. 

-

Anna and Ruby had - very predictably - decided to take off on their own after bowling and asked Meg to give Naomi a ride home. Like that wasn’t the oldest trick in the book. She was pretty nice sure, and hot in a kind of formal way. But, nah, it wouldn’t work. 

Meg stopped outside Naomi’s apartment building, a patter of rain soft on the roof of the car, the street lights glowing a dull yellow. 

Naomi rubbed her hands down her thighs and turned to Meg, “I had a good time tonight, thank you for driving me home.”

“Yeah, sure thing. Look, I don’t think we’re really the type for each other.”

“I agree. But I appreciate your company.”

“Hey, I’m sure things’ll look up for you.”

Naomi touched the door handle and hesitated, looked down at her lap and then leaned back into Meg’s space. “I agree that we aren’t compatible for a relationship, however, if you’d like to come up for coffee?”

“You really gonna use that excuse?”

Naomi pursed her lips and glared at Meg and man she was intense. A hand settled on her thigh and Meg shifted to look her up and down. Naomi leaned in closer, “It’s been a very long time for me, and I would like to celebrate my new found freedom by opening a bottle of wine and having a one night stand with you.”

Smiling, Meg turned into Naomi’s space leaning over the console, faces close enough to feel her breath, “I do appreciate honesty.”

-

Naomi had a nice apartment, crisp decor and clean lines and absolutely clutter free. It had no personality, but damn did she have good taste in wine. Meg found that her bedroom was a whole different game from the rest of her apartment. Lush plum purples and soft pastel pinks were set against each other, graceful floral patterns on the sheets and dark cherry woods for furniture. It was sensual and beautiful, like some kind of retreat, some kind of hidden part of her she didn’t want others to really know about. 

But once she was stripped of her starched button down and had let her bun loose, Naomi was fierce. So maybe their personalities weren’t that compatible in a dating sense, but damn were they good together in bed. Naomi was strong and sure and it was fun to put up a fight, but Meg had to be honest, she loved a woman who could push her face down into a mattress and make her scream. 

Meg was left stunned and panting, curled on her side on the soft rumpled sheets, while Naomi sat neatly next to her leaning against the headboard. Naked and glistening with sweat, hair curling messily over her shoulders, she still somehow looked formidable. Meg wasn’t sure if she should pass out or gather her clothes. She wasn’t sure what day it was anymore. Fuck, she was going to have marks tomorrow. 

Struggling to roll over and pull herself up, Meg laughed. “So, maybe you should keep my number.”

Naomi glanced at her, arching one eyebrow and there was a small twitch of a smile in the corner of her lips, “I just might.” 


End file.
